


love bites

by mels



Series: bingo fest 2019 [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bruises, Established Relationship, Frottage, Love Bites, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mels/pseuds/mels
Summary: Sometimes a Saturday starts with kisses, bites and some morning sex.





	love bites

**Author's Note:**

> written for the ‘frottage’ and ‘bruises/bites’ squares on my [phandomficfests](https://phandomficfests.tumblr.com) bingo card!
> 
> a huge shout out to my lovely friend [sari](http://phastelpink.tumblr.com) for helping me beta this <3

Dan wakes up slowly. He always does, but this Saturday morning he wakes up even slower. They were up late last night and judging by how dim the room still is, it must be early in the morning.

He feels Phil’s arms still around his waist, his bare chest pressed against Dan’s naked back. As he twists a little, careful not to wake Phil, he feels Phil’s dick push against his ass through the fabric of his boxers. It’s only half hard, but it’s enough to set his mind spinning and his own half hard dick stiffens even more.

Phil shuffles and Dan can feel his dick graze against his thigh. His arms hug tighter around Dan’s middle, Phil’s lips moving against his shoulder.

“Dan…” he hums against Dan’s skin, moving his hips slightly against Dan’s thigh.

Dan exhales, a moan escaping his mouth. “Phil,” he breathes and bites his lip, as he starts rolling over. 

Phil’s lips meets him the instant he’s turned around, greedy and messy. He licks into Dan’s mouth, one hand on Dan’s cheek and the other cupping him over his underwear. Dan leans into his touch and whines into Phil’s mouth, as his hand squeezes Phil’s ass.

Dan crawls on top of Phil, pushing him down onto the mattress, hands tangling in Phil’s hair and tongue licking into his mouth. His hips move almost by themselves, grinding against Phil’s body, their cocks rubbing together between the fabric of their underwear. It’s slow and lazy, both of them too tired on this early morning to even think of removing the few layers they’re still wearing. It’s gonna be a mess, but that’s something to think about later. 

Phil’s hands run down his back, slowly, nails digging softly into Dan’s skin. Their kisses are sweet, yet hot and at short moments intense. Dan’s lips wander down Phil’s cheek, leaving a trail of kisses down to his neck and shoulder. He licks and sucks a bit at Phil’s shoulder, smiling as Phil shudder and grinds against him. 

His lips attach to Phil’s again in short pecks, making Phil smile.

“What?” Dan breathes, voice raspy as it usually is in the morning.

Phil shrugs, hands caressing Dan’s cheeks. “You’re just cute.”

Dan snorts. “Shut up.”

Phil pulls him down, hands on his neck, and then flips Dan onto his back in one surprisingly graceful movement. He grinds down on Dan, a bit too rough and loud moans escapes from Dan’s lips.

“_Phi-il_,” Dan whines, his nails digging into Phil’s neck. 

This feels so good, Dan is sure he’s dreaming and will just wake up wet in a few seconds. Phil’s kisses feel like a very good dream, the kind you never want to wake up from, soft but hungry in the best way possible. Their bodies squished together, rubbing against each other, Phil’s hands tangled in his hair, just the slightest touch making Dan swoon.

Phil’s lips move over his cheek, trailing kisses down to his neck. His tongue flicks against Dan’s skin, making Dan shiver and his nails draw sharp lines along Phil’s back. Phil moves down to Dan’s shoulder, his hips rolling on Dan’s.

“_Fuck_,” Dan moans. 

Phil snickers against his shoulder, air blowing down Dan’s body, making Dan shiver. “Good?”

“Yes, God, so good. So, so good, Phil.”

Dan wraps his legs around Phil’s body, pulling him closer. Phil moves in a way that makes Dan’s dick twitch, even more so when pushed this close. Dan moans, again and again, louder with every thrust from Phil.

He can hear Phil’s muffled moans against his shoulder, occasionally louder when he lifts his face to kiss another part of Dan’s skin. Suddenly, Dan can feel Phil’s teeth graze his shoulder. At first it’s just that, a graze, scraping slowly and sensually. Then it gets more intense, Phil and Dan inhales sharply before he lets out another moan.

“Good?” Phil mumbles as he kisses another patch of skin, his teeth biting loosely on Dan’s shoulder.

“Mhm,” Dan hums, biting his bottom lip. It’s all he can say without flat out screaming with how good it feels.

Phil moves, carefully and slowly, biting and sucking marks on Dan’s skin as he moves from his shoulder up to the sensitive crook of Dan’s neck. Phil’s hips pushes down harder against Dan’s, as his lips move down to paint Dan’s chest with kisses and some more bites. He kisses Dan’s other shoulder, then moves up to his neck, slowly kissing and biting all the way up to Dan’s ear. Dan knows there’s gonna be bruises in the morning, but he doesn’t really care because he finds that so hot. He knows Phil does too, it means he was there, means he’s marked Dan as his. 

Their lips meet again, much more eager than before. There’s barely any lips anymore, it’s mostly teeth and tongue. Teeth biting into lips, tongues licking into mouths in loud smacking noises. As Dan unwraps his legs from around Phil, he pushes Phil’s lower body down against his in a silent wish for him to go harder or faster, or both for that matter. 

Phil’s alert as ever, listening to the silent commands, his hips moving quicker and rougher against Dan. Dan can feel Phil’s dick so clearly against his own now, even through their underwear, stroking slow and moving across his own dick. It feels so good, like heavenly good.

“Fuck, Phil,” he moans. 

He can feel his orgasm getting closer, his gut tightening and that tingling feeling in his whole body building up quickly. “I’m so close,” Dan whines, bucking his hips upwards to get more of all the good sensations. 

Phil’s lips meets his again, greedy in a way that he only gets when he’s getting close too. His lips attach to Dan’s cheek, then right under his ear. Phil breath comes in short pants mixed with moans and whines. 

Dan arches his back a bit, his dick stroking against Phil’s again and again as Phil matches his movements. With another small bite just below Dan’s ear, a sensitive spot for Dan and Phil is well aware of that and often uses it to his advantage, Dan’s pushed over the edge. He feels absolutely gone, high on adrenaline. Judging by the way Phil still moves on top of him, more gentle and slower now, he’s just come too.

Phil lowers himself onto Dan, his lips resting against Dan’s neck and their legs a tangled mess. Dan let’s his hand run slowly, softly up and down Phil’s spine, occasionally playing a bit with the hair at the back of his head. Phil’s hand strokes circles across Dan’s chest, around his nipples and up to his neck, down to his belly and around his belly button.

After a long while of light kisses, strokes and cuddles, Phil lifts his body up a bit. He hovers over Dan, holding himself up by his arms.

“So,” says Phil with a smirk, lowering himself to meet Dan’s lips in a soft kiss. “Round two in the shower?” He’s already off the bed before Dan can answer. His boxers have slid down, showing off half his ass and Dan’s urge to jump up and touch is immense.

“Yeah?” Dan says, crawling off the bed.

Phil’s already pulling his pants off. “Yeah,” he laughs and runs into the bathroom. Dan isn’t far behind, leaving his dirty boxers on top of Phil’s. He hates how messy Phil is, but right now he couldn’t care less. _ That’s for later_, he thinks as he closes the bathroom door.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](https://fondestphan.tumblr.com). if you want to reblog the fic, you can do that [here](https://fondestphan.tumblr.com/post/188241313970/love-bites-sometimes-a-saturday-starts-with) :')


End file.
